


Homework

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [35]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Gen, LazyDAD, Trixie very nearly breaks Stingy's arm, dad Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie somehow being chosen as Trixie and/or Stingy's father figure by said child.





	Homework

Trixie clutched her homework sheet as she stomped over to the mailbox in the center of town. Stingy was already there, forcing a letter into the mail tube.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” She called, jogging the last few yards.

Stingy turned up his nose at her, “I’m asking Sportacus to help with  _my_  homework,” he said.

“No fair! I need help too!”

“Well you’re too late! I’m about to send him the letter. Then he’ll be too busy to help  _you_.”

Trixie reached over and grabbed the tube from Stingy. He tried to take it back but she elbowed him away, holding the tube out of reach.

“Give me back my letter!” he ordered.

“No!”

“It’s  _mine!_ ”

“You can’t be the only one to get help!”

They smacked and pinched and kicked, fighting for control of the letter tube to Sportacus. Both dropped their homework sheets in the scuffle. 

“ _What_ are you two  _doing_?!”

The children froze. Stingy had Trixie pinned to the pavement. Trixie had the tube tucked under her chin, a hand on each of Stingy’s wrists to keep him from grabbing it. The pair looked up at Robbie Rotten, who was glaring down at them. 

“Don’t you know fighting makes a lot of noise?! How is anyone supposed to nap around here with you two yelling?”

“Stingy’s trying to keep Sportacus all to himself!” Trixie blurted.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, “Come again?”

Stingy was quick to whine, “I want him to help me with  _my_  homework but  _Trixie_  stole  _my_  letter and won’t give it back!”

“You really think that flipping jock can help you with _homework_?” Robbie snorted. He stooped to pick up the sheets of paper the children had nearly forgotten were there. He looked the sheets over. “Actually this is so simple even  _he_ might be able to figure it out.”

Trixie and Stingy exchanged a look. “Could  _you_ explain it to us?” Stingy asked.

Robbie thought about it for a moment. “Do you two promise to stop fighting so loudly?”

“We promise!” They chorused.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Robbie turned and headed for one of the benches. Stingy and Trixie follow, leaving the letter tube against the mailbox.

The three of them sat together for a long time, one child on either side of the villain. Robbie turned out to be a good teacher. He explained the problems better than their own teacher. After pulling two pencils from his vest, he walked them through each problem and even offered different, simpler ways to get to each answer. They were able to do the last five questions all on their own.

“All correct,” Robbie declared, “Don’t be afraid to ask questions in class if you don’t understand something. I bet the other brats have the same questions you do.”

“If we do get confused again, can you help us?” Trixie asked.

Robbie waved a hand dismissively, “Yeah yeah, whatever keeps you two from fighting while I’m trying to sleep.

Trixie and Stingy exchanged a look again, this time smiling mischievously. In sync, they squished Robbie in a hug, cried “Thanks, Dad!”, and ran off with their worksheets. Both were giggling at the look of pure shock on Robbie’s face. 

Both missed that shocked look melt into an affectionate smile. 


End file.
